Spectrum
by BellalRose
Summary: When the Morton coven move to forks, Depressed Bella finds something she never expected to. Colour. Suddenly two covens are pushed together in the little town of Forks, lets see what buildings are left standing.


**i have finally decided to repost this piece, im making some little changes but nothing to major.**

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short, I have bright golden eyes, long thick dark chocolate wavy hair, my skin is ice cold, and as pale as snow, im incredibly fast and stronger than an elephant. Strange description for the average 17 year old girl? Well, I wouldn't quite describe myself as 'average'.

Nope, not me, I have many nicknames, cold one, the undead, hominis nocturna and I've heard Draculas wife thrown about once or twice. In plain terms I am a vampire, changed at the age of 17, by a cruel bloodthirsty vampire who hadn't meant for me to change, and left me to go thought the torture by myself. Luckily I was found by two travelling vampires, Annabelle a 18 year old French girl changed in 1812, and Tara a 20 year old American changed in 1714. They attempted to distract me, thought they both knew nothing they did would. After 3 days, the fire that had previously raged through my dying body had slowly started to retreat back up towards my heart.

It beat faster than you could count, suddenly going into frenzy. And as suddenly as it had started, It stopped and I woke to my new life. And here iam, running the forest that surrounded my home, hunting, searching for the blood that my aching throat desired. But not that of humans blood, no me and my sisters were 'vegetarians' meaning we only drank animal blood.

I leapt into a tree and slowly made my way through its branches until I was directly under a grazing deer.

As I returned from my hunt, i felt a change in the wind, a change about to happen; I wondered what it would bring.

I quickened my pace, and reached the house in less then 5 minutes. As I walked through the door I saw my two sisters watching a useless, boring, uninteresting program I knew they were only wasting some of the time that would never go away. Sometimes I despised the fact that I would live forever, I would never feel the calm and silence that death was bound to bring. And I would do it alone. I would live for the rest of time alone. Of course my sisters would disagree and tell me I would find my one true love, though I never held out much hope, ive never been one to socialise much. Of course both of my sisters had found there mates, Annabelle, had found Damien in the middle of a mugging, he had been her singer and the lord only knows how she didn't drink from the already blood soaked wound. She had explained to me that it was like this steel thread pulling her towards him, and even though the thirst was there worse than ever before, the thought about drinking him had given her Goosebumps, she then brought him back to Tara and she changed him. For a while Tara was like me, jealous of the happiness that surrounded the two. She two feeling like she would spend eternity alone as Im now. That was of course before; she 'stumbled' across Jason, dying of course he had been a police officer in the middle of a drug raid gone wrong, after being shot twice in the back he had ran from the scene (well, as best as you can run after being shot in the back) and has collapsed in a back alley waiting for death, which never came. Now im the only single Morton sister. How depressing right?

I tried to hide my loneliness a lot of the time, as Damien is a empathe, he feels what a person is feeling and can manipulate emotions, but it's a bit more complicated then that, he doesn't just control the emotions, because he has such a .. connection to emotions, certain emotions are so strong that they cause the weather to change around him, he's like a what a metal pole is for electricity; every strong emotion is drawn towards him. I remember once, we was living in London and some stupid teenager couldn't take a hint from Annabelle, Damien caused such a thunderstorm that night that most of the city lost its electric.

Annabelle had to do some pretty imaginative things to calm him down, I shuddered at the thought.

As coven; together we are quite powerful. Each of us has a gift, Annabelle, she can enter someone's mind, create ideas, images, memorys, thoughts that were never there before. Tara hers is quite interesting, she can do sort of the opposite to Annabelle, and she can destroy a thought, a memory. She simply wipes the item out of the persons mind. Jason, he's gift also involves the mind, he can latch onto the mind, feel everything that the persons feeling, see what the persons feeling, like an outer body experience, when he's been inside someone's minds, he can track that mind were ever.

wondering what mine is?

Well… im the only vampire that ive come across with more than one gift, sure some vampires have two, maybe even three, but never four, that's why I think im different to the others in my coven, my four gifts are telekinesis, I can move any object with a flick of my hand, Im a shield, well that's what ive been called, no mental attack can get into my mind, before we meet the Denali coven, we just joked that I was on AM while everyone else was on FM, but at in Alaska I learned how to push my shield out of my head, I could stretch and bend it to fit around a person perfectly. At first we thought it was just a mental block but when I learned to push it out, we found that it could also stop physical attacks, although it wouldn't last as long under a physical attack. my third gift was a bit different, I could change my appearance, I could make myself look human, even simulate the sound of a beating heart, more useful when around humans. My last and finally gift was the strangest, I could control the elements, I didn't need training in this though, when I woke from my painful changing, I could control any weather condition, anything to do with weather without any concentration.

Ever since we moved to Forks my sisters have taken to calling me the wicked witch of Fork, so I rewarded them with a few sunny days,( I could go out, in my human appearance).

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Bella?" Tara called to me.

"uhh hmm…" I replied distantly.

"Annabelle wants to take you shopping…"

"shit, urm, byyeee" a turned to leave but found a short long hair beauty in my way.

I sighed inside. I had lost this battle.

"beeeeeeellllss…. You know you can't get away from me" Annabelle called in her sickly sweet voice.

"damn, you little elf" I replied in a hiss.

Annabelle was one beauty, long brown thick, flowing hair that reached her waist, she never had any problem in styling it, and at current she had it in a messy ponytail.

She danced her way toward me and started to drag me towards her black BMW.

Five hours, 3 malls, over 50 shops later, I swear if my feet could hurt they would be, I quickly rushed up to my room, put away the thousands(well it felt like thousands) of garments away I walked over to my stereo and placed my Creed album in and set the track to One last breath, trying to prepare myself for a new evil kind of hell. Highschool.


End file.
